


Bedtime

by Bam4Me



Series: Growth [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Fili, little!kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Sometimes tired boys, don't want to admit, that they are tired boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I writ this.
> 
> EDIT 12/29/16: I originally posted this on my phone, so for some stupid reason my phone always changes italics to flat text, so yes, I did update this, but it's basically the same thing as before, but with added italics.

It was past ten when Fili came through the living room, taking the remote off the couch and turning off the tv as he passed it. Kili, who had previously been half asleep in his place on the couch, perked up, looking upset. “Fee, no.”

 

Fili rolled his eyes, straightening a pile of books on the coffee table that he had been going through an hour earlier. “Fee,  _ yes _ , Kee. Time for bed.”

 

Kili started whining, though he’d been so close to falling asleep before, he always had time for whining that it wasn’t time for bed. “I’m not tired though?”

 

Which was a dirty lie, and Fili knew it because he  _ knew _ his baby brother more than he knew himself. Kili was used to sleeping early. He’d never really stopped having a bedtime at home, whether he claimed he wasn’t tired or not, Thorin and Dis made sure he was in bed at a reasonable time, barring few exceptions. They had made it clear to Fili that if Kili was suddenly staying up at three in the morning to watch cartoons, that would be an indication that Kili should move back home with them.

 

Of course, Fili was the one with insomnia. He could stay awake for days at a time and barely feel tired. The medicine cabinet back home and in their apartment, was always well stocked with different sleeping meds so Fili could get to bed at the right time when he needed to.

 

Kili wasn’t so unlucky, all he needed was to be tucked in, and he was usually out as soon as he got comfortable. Kili let out a little whine though, looking upset. “I’m an adult, why do I need to go to bed now?”

 

Fili barely resisted answering that if Kili still needed Fili to cut the crusts off his sandwiches, he was still a little boy, but only actually refrained because of the fact that he actually didn’t  _ mind _ cutting the crusts off of Kili’s sandwiches, and Kili didn’t actually  _ need _ him to. He did it, because he loved his brother, and he’s pretty sure his brother lets him, because he loves him back.

 

He gently put a hand on Kili’s arm and guided him into standing up. “Because we  _ both _ have classes in the morning. Do you think Miss Tauriel will be happy if you’re falling asleep on her archery range? Goodness knows, if you did, her brother would probably draw things all over you in sharpie.”

 

Kili pouted. “Legolas only did that because Gimli dared him to. Legolas and Gimli don’t seem to understand the meaning of, ‘this dare might go too far.’”

 

That was true enough. The two of them seemed to be in a constant competition over everything they could possibly think of.

 

Fili thinks that maybe it’s sexual tension, but he doesn’t want to risk saying that in front of his baby brother. The idea of Kili knowing about stuff like that makes him a little uncomfortable. He’s happily on board with Thorin and Dis’s idea that if they simply never mention it to Kili, Kili might forget it’s even a thing at all and stay their innocent boy forever.

 

Thorin might have been half drunk when he came up with the plan, but Dis was fully sober when she agreed to it.

 

What the three of them had failed to notice, was that Kili had access to the internet and had always been one for independent research, and knew fully well what all of them were not talking to him about. To be honest, Kili is sort of mortified at the idea that one of them might try to talk to him about it, and has decided that he doesn’t need to ask.

 

Kili is pretty sure that other countries in Middle Earth had once had a ‘Don’t ask, Don’t tell’ policy about military, but he’s pretty sure this is not what they meant.

 

Fili gently pushed him into the bathroom. “Wash up, don’t forget to brush your teeth, and then come to your room.”

 

Kili grumbled a little, but did as he was told. For the most part, all he really needed was a firm voice to tell him what to do, and he was usually very pliant in things.

 

When Kili had finished up and was headed back to his room, he found Fili sitting on the edge of his bed, a pajama set already sitting next to him, and a book sitting on the bedside table. Fili had been reading him stories about archers in fantasy settings. Most of them were in Khuzdul though, since it was a tradition in their religion, as much as dwarves, to be set in fantasy settings, stories of great heros going on quests and slaying dragons, taking mountains of gold for themselves.

 

Kili didn’t really wanna admit it, but it felt nice to have Fili read to him in Khuzdul before bed, sometimes, he still dreamt in the language, the first one he could speak, and the one he still speaks the most fluently.

 

He sighed, a little tired, but content, and let Fili help him out of his clothes, feeling sleepy and clingy at the idea of a good bedtime story.

 

As Fili pulled his shirt down over his head with a pleased little smile, Kili couldn't help but choke up a little, getting a bit emotional as he thought about how much he  _ loved _ his big brother. He didn't know what he'd do without him there with him, taking care of him and reading him stories and making sure he's in bed on time. 

 

He'd be really sad without his big brother. 

 

Fili noticed the tears clinging to his eyes, and brushed them away with a frown. “What's wrong, Kee? You okay?”

 

Kili nodded, lunging towards Fili for a hug. He wasn't wearing anything but his pajama shirt and boxer briefs, but Fili easily caught him up and pulled the younger man into his lap. Kili stuck the very tip of his thumb into his mouth, gently pressing down on his tongue for the soothing heavy feel of it. “Love you, Fee.”

 

Fili cooed at the boy, gently rubbing his back for him before helping him get under the covers. “I think you're just a bit sleepy, aren't you, Kee?”

 

Kili always get emotional when he was sleepy, so he shrugged, not wanting to admit that he was actually very tired right now.

 

“Well, don't worry, big brother is here, and he's decided it's time for all good little boys to be in bed right now.”

 

Kili giggled a little, tired and a little high and needy, letting his fingers tangle up in Fili’s shirt. This was when he felt the most vulnerable to be honest, when he was tired and needed someone to take care of him.

 

“How about a nice story to go to sleep with?”

 

Kili nodded into Fili’s hipbone, but didn't say anything, sleepy and a little vacant now. 

 

Fili grinned and cracked open today's book, reading out the title in Khuzdul as he went. “ _ You're going to love this one, it's called, ‘The Dwarvish Prince Who Wouldn't Sleep.’” _


End file.
